


Bacon and Wedding Rings

by False_Ginger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bacon, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/False_Ginger/pseuds/False_Ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is present day, and Ronald and William have been in a happy relationship for over fifty years. William is finally ready to take it to the next level, and he approaches the topic with the quickest way to Ronald's heart he can think of: bacon. WilliamxRonald ultra fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacon and Wedding Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little one-shot I wrote a while back. No thick plot with twists and drama, just a nice ball of fluff. Easy writing and, hopefully, easy reading. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and all of its lovely characters belong to Yana Toboso.

The twenty-first century rolled around lazily in the grim reaper realm. It was but another period of time in their long, monotonous lives. At least, that was the way most reapers saw it as. Ronald Knox felt as though he’d been born for the night life of the modern day, though, what with its booming and brash music and wild party scenes. One could find him on any given night at a number of London’s dance clubs. That is, if his straight-laced boyfriend permitted him. 

William T. Spears didn’t have the fondest of opinions for modern day youth and their reckless forms of entertainment. Drugs and alcohol were nothing new to him, but the way they so shamelessly flaunted their skin and used such vulgar language in public grated against his every nerve. He wouldn’t hesitate to gripe about it, though he would hastily shut his mouth if ever Ronald chose to expose some of his skin, or spout a bit of his charming profanity. He had a soft spot for the young man, even after nearly five decades of being his lover. 

They didn’t always get along so famously, of course, having little squabbles here and there. Usually, they were trifles such as Ronald leaving his boxers lying about their home, or William smoking indoors once in a rare while. Ronald couldn’t stand the smell of it, even when he came home reeking of it after nights out with dozens of others who partook in cigarettes. Despite these trifles though, there was a chemistry between them that crackled and blazed like a wildfire. 

On that evening in particular, though, the two sat quietly in their living room, William reading the newspaper he hadn’t had the time to look at before work that morning, and Ronald absorbed in some American reality TV show. It was a typical night for them.

“Bleedin’ hell, these tanned codgers pick at the littlest insecurities and tear each other up like piranhas,” he breathed, leaning forward on the sofa so that his elbows rested in his knees. “It actually turns me on a little.” William let his gaze flicker toward the young man for a split second, but their eyes met, and that was enough to set a small spark between them. 

“I pray they don’t influence you poorly,” William chided, but he knew it couldn’t be true. Ronald had remained steadfast over the years to that same charming personality William had fallen in love with so long ago. 

“What if they already have?” Ronald tested, a sly smirk playing his tempting lips. He forced a rough American accent, then. “I’ve been a bad boy, Will. Punish me?” William didn’t need much prompting to have sex with the blond. Even with such a sloppy attempt at seduction, he would whisk Ronald off to the bedroom in a heartbeat. Still, he had been enjoying their peace and quiet. 

“Very well. You may wash the dishes tonight.” 

Ronald groaned at him, leaning back into the sofa and flipping through the channels impatiently. “I did them last night,” he reminded his lover, who only glanced over at him for a moment unsympathetically. 

“Surely it won’t kill you,” William mocked dryly, flipping through the pages of the paper until he came upon the list of obituaries. It was amusing to him to count just how many of the mortals he’d reaped on that list. 

“And if it did, who would suck your cock every other night?” Ronald replied sharply, twisted grin still firmly in place. He smacked his own rear end when he rose from the davenport and passed William, who wasn’t exactly reading the paper anymore. He smirked as Ronald disappeared into the kitchen to begin washing the dishes, just as was asked of him. Gods, the things that boy could stir in him, even after over fifty years of being together. 

Rain started to pour by the time Ronald finished his chores, and he was quick to close the open kitchen window before the counters became drenched. The blond then set to putting the dried dishes back into their proper places, and William entered behind him to pour himself a glass of water. “Come to bed soon, won’t you?” the taller man murmured as he passed Ronald, pausing to press a light kiss to his temple. 

“Old man,” Ronald jested as he looked over his shoulder at him. “It’s only nine thirty.” It was true, but William had a surprise for the younger reaper that he was quite eager to share with him. 

“Yes,” he responded flatly, and Ronald just nodded at him. 

“Okay, alright,” he sighed as he put the last plate into the cabinet. He drained the water from the sink and wiped his hands on a towel before trailing after William into their shared bedroom. “You know, we should really invest in a dishwasher,” he stated as he began to unbutton his shirt. 

“Perhaps for Christmas we may spoil ourselves,” William suggested as he, too, began to change out of his clothes. Ronald snuck glances as his love’s handsome body was exposed bit by bit, that flawless alabaster skin practically glowing as he stripped bare. The blond cursed himself for still letting himself get so easily aroused by a form he’d seen dozens, perhaps even hundreds of times. It couldn’t be helped. William looked as though the gods had sculpted him. 

“You’re so hot,” he muttered abruptly, pausing with his hands on his belt as he was about to take his trousers off. William paused as well, looking toward Ronald with a quirked eyebrow. Ronald locked gazes with him, for a few heartbeats before looking away and smirking. 

“How can you be so hot, but with such damned cold eyes?” he questioned in a chuckle, shaking his head. “Seriously though, let’s make love tonight. I’m horny as hell, and I’ve had a long day.” He frowned all of a sudden. “And it feels like it’s been a while since we did it last.” William knew it was true; it was at least three weeks ago. 

“We’ll see what time you’re finished with your shower. That will be the determining factor.” Ronald knew William liked to get to bed early. “I do apologize for the…lull in my passion. I pray you understand these past few weeks have been trying.” Ronald sighed as he took up his clothes from the floor and tossed them into a hamper. 

“I know,” he said in a serious voice. “You work too hard, and I should try to be more understanding. I wish I could tell that to my dick, though.” There was truly no filter or shame when it came to some of the things Ronald said, but William had stopped caring to chastise him for it. He instead chose to embrace the boy and all of his quirks, including his penchant to cuss and spew profanity like a sailor. 

“Hurry back,” William called after him as he strode into the bathroom. The raven-haired reaper listened to the door close as he turned around to slip on his striped pajamas; they would do nicely on that chilly evening. He took his showers in the morning, so it was convenient that Ronald preferred them at night. 

He lay down in the bed and took up a history book he’d been reading a bit of each night. The shower spray nicely accompanied the rain against the bedroom window, and William found himself being tempted by sleep. Fortunately, his temptation to have Ronald won out and he forced himself to remain awake. For goodness sake, it was only nearing ten at that point, much earlier than William typically had the luxury of already being in bed. Maybe he truly was getting old. 

At last, the door to the bathroom opened, and Ronald sauntered out wearing naught but his plush, white towel. When he dropped said towel and crawled under the covers next to William, the latter felt a shudder run along his spine. Ronald’s skin was wonderfully soft and warm, and he smelled of the rich musk of his body wash. He gave a moment of silent thanks to whatever deities created such a perfect specimen of a man before turning over to face the little minx. 

“Did I finish quick enough for you?” the blond murmured huskily, his breath tickling William’s pale cheek. The taller reaper raised his brow at him. 

“Not nearly quick enough,” he huffed stoically, then connecting their lips lightly. Ronald let that slide for only a moment before deepening the connection. He prodded at his lover’s thin lips with his talented tongue, and William wasn’t about to deny him. Soon enough, they seemed inseparable, hands and tongues wandering boldly over each other’s bodies. Quiet noises of passion filled the air, but they steadily grew in volume until William had Ronald crying out his name in sheer ecstasy. 

Nothing could compare, William firmly believed, to the sensation of reaching his orgasm deep within Ronald’s body. Even after fifty years together, each time they made love seemed as if it were the first. Both men were rather insatiable, so that helped. But it was so much more than mindless sex; there was an emotion behind it stronger than either reaper cared to vocalize too often. It simply wasn’t in their nature, especially William’s. Their actions spoke louder than words ever could, as did the tender glances they gave one another as they finished recovering. 

“That was great,” Ronald breathed, laying flat on his back and tilting his head to look at William. “I needed that.” 

“As did I,” William added, feeling his heart still pounding quickly against his ribcage. Ronald chuckled suddenly, rolling over onto William’s chest and planting a trail of light pecks along it, as well as a nip here and there. 

“You were a beast tonight,” he hummed, reaching up to ruffle William’s already mussed dark hair. William grinned back at him, if but for a brief moment. 

“And you were a rather delectable piece of prey.” William grasped Ronald’s chin so that he could raise his head to kiss him once again. Ronald shook his head and jerked away, though.

“Hey, I bet this ‘piece of prey’ could kick your tight arse!” he challenged, yet they both knew that probably wasn’t true. Ronald was just being feisty, and William so enjoyed putting him in his place. They spent the next few minutes nipping at one another’s skin in between kisses and whispering heated words. It was their own slice of heaven, and both men were grateful that they could spend time together in such a way. 

Soon enough, though, they began to tire. Ironically, it was Ronald who fell asleep first, but with no small effort on William’s part. He had to be the last awake to administer his surprise. When he was absolutely certain the blond was dozing, he reached over to his bedside table to remove a trinket from the drawer. Then, he deposited it on Ronald’s hand. The “trap” was set, and William eagerly awaited Ronald’s reaction when he awoke the next morning. For the time being, he drew Ronald into a gentle embrace and fell asleep with his chin resting atop his golden head of hair. He even allowed himself a little smirk as he played out the next morning in his mind. 

 

A light pressure set on top of him was what ended up waking Ronald. He stirred only slightly at first, but when he realized there was a tray of breakfast on his lap, his eyes shot wide open. The bacon was what really caught his attention, of course, with what a carnivore Ronald was. “Will!” he balked, giddy at the sight of the food. “What’s all this for?” He dug right in without waiting for his boyfriend to reply. William gave him a tight grin, the only one he was really capable of. 

“Nothing more than a small treat. I noticed you’ve been working especially hard lately, and I wanted to reward you in my own small way.” He watched Ronald cut into the pancakes he’d made him, and the blond seemed absolutely radiant. 

“Ah, I see. Positive reinforcement, like they do with dogs.” It was sarcasm, and the taller reaper rolled his eyes before sitting lightly on the edge of the bed. He was already dressed in his typical flawless suit, showered and ready to begin the day. Ronald looked quite the opposite, what with his blond hair sticking up every which way and still stark naked. There was a wild look about him that William secretly adored, but there was so much more he found appealing about his young companion. He wished he would notice the rest of his surprise already.

Ronald reached for the glass of orange juice when a glint caught his bright green eyes. It was a simple silver band around his ring finger, with naught but a tiny, tasteful diamond embedded on one side. “Will…what’s this?” He forgot about the food as he turned the ring around on his finger, curious. His eyes then turned onto his lover, whose face betrayed nothing. 

“Why, it is a ring,” he stated obviously, wanting Ronald to realize on his own. The blond gave him his unimpressed look, but he couldn’t stop the grin from forming on his face. Marriage was honestly the first thing that came to mind, but he didn’t want to assume that it was actually an engagement ring. He didn’t want to come off as being too needy or eager, even though he would say yes in a heartbeat. It was a matter of manliness and pride. That, and he didn’t want to terrify William by jumping to the wrong conclusion. 

“Just for the hell of it?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at William. “Pretty fancy for little old me, love.” He couldn’t help noticing the smirk on William’s thin lips, and it sent his heart beating a million miles per hour. It nearly stopped, though, when he watched the older reaper stoop to one knee and grasp his hand. “Will—!” Ronald’s eyes went wide as saucers, and his body tensed in shock. 

“I am not a romantic man, Ronald, and you know this to be true. Even though I’ve never pictured myself as being married, now I cannot imagine anything I want more than for you to accept my offer.” Ronald didn’t know how to react at first, only staring dumbly at the man still kneeling patiently on the floor. His mouth was open and he tried to form the proper words, but they seemed frozen on his tongue. 

“Do as you will, but do so quickly,” William encouraged. “My joints aren’t as they used to be, after all.” Ronald waited but a moment longer before his face split into that charming smile of his, and he hopped from the bed to wrap William in a crushing hug. 

“Yeah, I’ll bloody marry you, old man,” he teased, burying his face into William’s neck and kissing him there. He then began to chuckle, seemingly unable to contain his thrill. “I know I told you once that I didn’t really care if we got married or not, but that was a lie! You have no idea just how happy I am right now!” He embraced William all the tighter as he continued to laugh, and it seemed like before he knew it, tears were streaming down his cheeks. 

“Ronald,” William murmured when he felt the wetness on his neck, “are you crying?” Ronald shook his head and laughed harder. 

“Damn, I guess so,” he snorted, then pulling away slightly so he could crash his lips into William’s. The taller reaper lilted backwards from where he knelt for a moment, but he managed to catch himself. Ronald’s passion burst forth as if a dam had flooded over, and it warmed William’s “little black heart” like nothing else could. He was delighted that this meant so very much to him, and he truly felt as though he’d made the right decision. Now, he could really call Ronald his. 

For the first time in centuries, William knew he was happy, and neither the demons in hell, the angels in heaven, nor the tear stains on his silk tie could take that from him.


End file.
